An extensive review of all Branch activities for the purpose of planning for future programs and needs has been completed. The Branch receives and responds to a significant number of requests for collaboration and/or consultation which originate throughout NCI, NIH and a variety of federal, state, national and international organizations. The review will assist in establishing a coordinating mechanism for these requests. A review of SEER Program objectives and direction also has been undertaken to redefine objectives in light of changing national needs. Particular efforts are directed toward insuring compatibility with the SEER Program of newly developing data collection programs not sponsored by the Biometry Branch.